


Against the Walls

by durgasdragon



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tim Does Not Want To Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: “Tell Cassie he’s not hurting you and you’re okay!  Damien, stop taking notes and help me!”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Against the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I finished up and polished up for Flash Appreciate Day.

** Against the Walls **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from DC Comics, particularly from various_ Batman _and_ Flash _franchises, and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All other situations and plot developments are mine._

_Summary:_ _“_ _Tell Cassie he’s not hurting you and you’re okay! Damien, stop taking notes and help me!”_

_Author’s Note: Happy Flash Appreciation Day! Just something I’ve been working on that I thought I’d throw out there to celebrate. Also, title is a pun because I’m fuckin’ hilarious that way. As per usual, this is a massive conglomerate of things from various comics and shows, and doesn’t pay huge attention to canonical details or facts because that is what fandom is for, gosh darn it. Definite out-of-characterness for comedic purposes and un-beta’d._

_Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed._

_Published: 11 February 2021_

_Rating: NC-17_

Nightwing's back hits the wall and he responds by trying to climb further up the Flash. Adrenaline burns through his veins, making him feel even hotter and more reckless. He aggressively returns the kiss while tightening his legs to make sure the Flash isn't able to pull away.

_Gods_ , Wally’s mouth is so hot and perfect under his!

He somehow manages to get Wally’s goggles off and they hang awkwardly on his arm as he scrabbles Wally’s hood off. Wally retaliates by tugging on Dick’s hair and hungrily groping his ass. Dick arches and makes a soft sound as his hips jerk up a few times.

Wally groans and tilts his head so he can kiss Dick even deeper, and it’s mindbogglingly _amazing_.

Wally abruptly stills, and it takes Dick a moment to realise Wally’s pulling his mouth away and slowly looking off to the side. The sounds of a scuffle penetrates through the haze of Dick’s arousal, and he follows Wally’s gaze.

Tim is struggling to restrain Cassie while Damien is scribbling furiously in a small notepad.

Tim notices their stares. “Dick!” He yells, trying to avoid her elbows and heels (which are clearly not being used to full effect so Cassie doesn’t hurt Tim). “Tell Cassie Wally’s _not_ hurting you and you’re okay! Damien, stop taking notes and help me!”

_Damn it_.

“Cassie,” Dick croaks and he has to clear his throat because his voice sounds utterly _destroyed_. “Cassie, I’m…I’m fine. Nobody’s getting hurt.”

Cassie stops struggling the moment he starts to speak, but she doesn’t appear to be wholly convinced, if her narrow, searching stare is anything to go by.

Tim waits a moment to make sure she’s not going to lunge at them again and then he slowly lets her go. He gives Dick and Wally a slightly dirty look. “You two, don’t do that here! Get a room, for god sake!”

“Grayson,” Damien says, looking up from his notepad. “Are you two preparing for full penetrative coitus or are you planning alternative forms of sexual stimulation?”

“Do _not_ answer that!” Tim snaps. “I do _not_ want to know! Damien, _stop taking notes!_ ”

“But this is an opportunity to observe real homosexual sexual behaviour play out in—”

“No. Nope. Nuh-uh. We’re done here.” Tim’s face contorts almost painfully.

Dick thinks maybe he should say something, but he’s still pressed up against the cave wall and his eskrima sticks are starting to dig into his back and adrenaline still surges through his blood, and he’s still _painfully_ hard.

And Wally’s only making the situation worse—he’s still holding Dick up and not only is he stupidly hot and strong, he’s smelling more like wind and lightning than usual, which is not helping at _all_. And to put a cherry on top, he’s buried his face in the crook of Dick’s neck and he’s _shaking_. The bastard is finding this all _funny_.

Cassie’s brow is furrowed as she clearly tries to make sense of the situation and Damien is still jotting things down as quickly as he can. Tim just looks like he wants to find a nice, hard surface to hit his head against a few times. “Could you _please_ at least let go of each other?” Then his eyes widen as something clearly occurs to him. “On second thought, _don’t_ let go of each other! Stay plastered together and for the love of all that’s holy, do _not_ step away from each other! Not until _after_ I leave!”

Wally’s fingers briefly tighten and Dick draws a sharp breath before he can stop himself. Both Cassie and Damien immediately snap to attention at the barely-there sound and Tim buries his face in his hand. “ _Stop it_. Whatever it is you’re doing, _stop it_.”

“How do you determine West’s sexual attraction over—”

“Stop asking those kinds of questions!” Tim nearly yelps. “I don’t want to know what attracts Dick to Wally or _why_ he’s attracted to him!”

“Knowledge is power, and there might come a time—”

“If there _ever_ comes a time where I have to know that information, I will retire right there and then, and become a hermit in the woods!”

Wally’s snort isn’t exactly quiet and he shakes again with barely restrained laughter, right against Dick and Dick has to swallow a keen that is building in his throat. Wally needs to _stop_ or Dick is going to scar his siblings (and himself) _forever_.

He also needs to stop sending mixed signals to his body because it _isn’t_ helping. He can’t just turn things off and on like Wally can, and that’s _hugely_ problematic right now.

“But if the applications of a speedster can be applied to more situations than—”

Wally’s laughter is full-bellied and loud, causing both Cassie and Damien to give him a slightly puzzled look. “Kid,” Wally says before Dick can get a hand up to cover his mouth. “The applications of the Speed Force are _endless_.”

“Oh my god, I can never un-hear that,” Tim moans, face horrified. “I did _not_ need to know that! I did not _want_ to know that!”

Cassie is starting to look a little lost and Damien has gone back to taking notes.

“So,” Damien says, jotting things down frantically. “What are some examples of carnal applications of this Speed Force?”

“ _Stop asking!_ I’m begging you, _stop asking!_ ”

Cassie blinks, and awkwardly pats Tim’s head in a clear ‘ _there, there_ ’ gesture, obviously uncertain why he’s so upset, but trying to be supportive and reassuring.

Wally shifts his grip on Dick’s ass again and Dick’s eyes nearly cross as it shifts how he’s pressed up against Wally, and _oh god_ , Dick is going to _die_. Wally feels _so good_ and Dick’s family is _right there_.

“As much as I appreciate your scientific curiosity,” Wally says brightly, pretending to be oblivious to Dick’s plight, “now’s not a good time. I’ve got places to be, people to do. Catch you all later!”

“Don’t you—” Dick starts to say over Tim’s shriek and then his back is bouncing on a mattress, Wally abruptly looming over him instead of being pressed up against him.

“— _Dare_ ,” Dick finishes. “Damn it, West!”

Wally smirks and Dick refuses to admit how hot that is.

Instead, he tries to hold on to his annoyance. “Tim’s never going to let me forget this, assuming he’ll talk to me ever again. Seriously, did you have to tell him you had ‘people to do’— _ohhhhh_.”

Wally lifts his head enough so Dick can see his smug grin, but before he gets a chance to complain, Wally kisses him. And it’s all teeth and tongue and heat and _everything_ Dick’s been missing since they got interrupted.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both trying to rip each other’s costume off, but since it would mean stopping the utterly filthy and intense kissing session they have going on, not much progress is made on that front. Wally does get a hand into Dick’s pants and he gets distracted with Dick’s ass.

“I love this ass,” he mumbles against Dick’s mouth. “Love it _so_ much. It’s sheer _perfection_.”

Dick whines and forces himself to let go of Wally’s hair and face so he can try to fumble off the lower half of his costume. He needs to be naked, and he needs it more than he needs oxygen.

Wally—the dirty rotten _cheater_ —simply vibrates out of his costume in between one heartbeat and the next, and goes back to kissing Dick.

“ _Walls_ ,” Dick manages to get out in between wet, messy, perfect kisses. “ _Wally._ I— _naked._ _Please_.”

Thankfully, Wally doesn’t need to be asked again. He pulls back and yanks off the rest of Dick’s costume, and Dick considers _this_ to be one of the best uses of the Speed Force. Not _the_ best use, of course, but it’s definitely up there.

And then there’s skin on skin, and Dick can’t think. Wally’s skin is always so soft and hot and beautiful, and Dick can’t get enough of it. He doesn’t try to restrain his greed as he drags his fingers all over Wally’s strong back.

Wally groans deeply into Dick’s mouth and for one brief, mind-numbingly perfect second, he vibrates against Dick.

Dick may or may not have screamed.

Wally swears and buries his face into the crook of Dick’s neck. “ _Fuck_. Dick, _yeah_. You need… _damn_ babe, you’re _so_ hot.” He wraps his arms around Dick and grabs a hold of his ass so he can tilt it to the prime angle for some intense frottage.

Dick manages to wrestle out a leg and he wraps it around Wally’s narrow hips. “ _Wally!_ C’mon, c’mon, _c’mon_.”

“Yeah,” Wally agrees before swooping down and messily kissing Dick like he’ll die if he doesn’t. If Dick had any braincells left, he would probably be agreeing with the sentiment.

Dick rolls his hips up sharply before reaching down between them so he can wrap his hands around them both. A small part of him relishes the sound Wally makes, but that’s mostly drowned out by the hot pleasure surging through his veins at the contact.

Wally catches his eye and deliberately holds it for a second before he beings to vibrate again—not enough to go through things or to make things explode—but just enough to make Dick’s eyes roll back into his head.

Wally's hand suddenly leaves and comes back slick, and Dick vaguely wonders where he was keeping the special lube (the one that is specifically designed for speedsters), but that's not the most important thing right now.

And then Wally weaves his fingers in between Dick’s around their cocks and tightens them slightly, just enough to press Dick even closer to Wally’s vibrations, and Dick loses it. He screams, and then paints their chests with his come.

Wally swears, says Dick’s name, and adds to the mess. He collapses on top of Dick, and Dick clumsily nuzzles into the sweaty curve of the speedster’s neck; Wally’s weight is a welcomed one and Dick would be content to spend the rest of the night like this, even with the mess between them.

Wally does roll off him eventually, but he reaches up and brushes Dick’s messy hair off his face. “Hey, beautiful,” he says. “Come here often?”

Dick groans and throws his arm over his eyes. “You’re _terrible_ ,” he accuses, but he’s smiling, probably ruining the effect.

“It’s your fault. All your love of bad puns has… _rubbed_ off on me, shall we say.”

“Oh my god, it gets worse.”

Wally laughs and ducks down to steal a kiss. “You have nobody but yourself to blame,” he reiterates before flickering and returning with a damp washcloth. He tenderly began to clean them both up.

Dick pulls him back into the bed the moment the washcloth vanishes from his hands. Wally goes easily and lets Dick arrange them so his head is on Dick’s shoulder and his leg is curled over one of Dick’s.

They cuddle for a little bit, and then Wally has to go and ruin Dick’s relaxation. “Do you think Tim’ll ever forgive us?”

“Oh god,” Dick groans. “I’m such a horrible person. This is worse than the time Bruce caught us in the Batmobile.”

“Nah,” Wally disagrees. “ _That_ was traumatic. _This_ is hilarious. You _know_ Mini-D was less interested in getting sex tips for when he finally makes the move on Lil’Supes and more interested in trolling the heck out of Tim. And as for Cass…well, let’s just say her search results are going to give Bats a coronary.”

"Oh my god." Dick buries his face in the crook of Wally's neck. "You're terrible and I hate you so much. Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!"

"Drama queen," Wally snickers, but combs his fingers through Dick's messy hair, gently straightening it out.

"I need to call Tim and apologise to him."

"You can do that in a little bit." One of Wally's hands leaves Dick's hair and smooths down his side softly. "Tim's a big boy and let's be honest here—him seeing you in a compromising position doesn't even crack the top hundred messed-up and traumatic things he's seen in his life. Heck, it probably doesn't even crack the top _thousand_. Maybe if we'd been naked, it might be a different story, but even then—"

"Please stop talking. You're not making this better."

"Okay, then let me put it this way—he's probably trying to forget this happened; do you want to be the one who reminds him? Let him develop selective amnesia in peace.”

Dick sighs. "Still."

"Kid also needs to get used to the idea you're an adult with _lots_ of adult needs—"

Dick smacks Wally. "Walls!"

" _Lots_ and _lots_ of adult needs—"

"Oh my god, stop talking!"

"And sometimes, you need a little help with said adult needs because your hand just isn't—"

Dick shoves his laughing boyfriend off of the bed. Wally yelps as he tumbles over the edge, flailing a little bit. A moment later, his head pops back up and he's still grinning, the _ass_.

“I don’t know why I’m with you,” Dick says, but curls up under Wally’s arm when the speedster climbs back on to the bed.

“It’s all about the sex.” Wally presses a soft kiss to the crown of Dick's head. "You're shallow like that."

"Says the guy who's only with me for my body."

"Well, it's a _very_ nice body. You can't blame me for that!" Wally reaches down and palms Dick's ass reverentially. "I'm a simple man."

Dick snorts, but nuzzles in closer, both for warmth and comfort.

They cuddle quietly for a while. Dick's thinking about drifting off, now the adrenaline and lust have mostly burnt their way out of his system, but he knows he can't sleep yet. He has to check some surveillance videos he set up earlier this week and he really should start pulling on that thread with that shell company.

Eventually, he pulls away reluctantly and tries to ignore the sound of protest Wally makes. “Wally, no,” he protests when Wally reaches for him and tugs him back down. “I have to get back to Blüdhaven—I need to watch that security footage.”

Wally sighs dramatically. “Ugh, _fine_.” A moment later, there’s a rush of air, and he’s redressed and the room is completely spotless again. “Well? C’mon, slowpoke!”

“You don’t…you don’t have to come.” Dick gets up and looks for his underwear. He has to dodge Wally’s eager hands a few times, but his evasions are half-hearted at best.

“Yes, I do.” Wally suddenly appears next to him and presses a gentle kiss to Dick’s shoulder before shoving Dick’s costume into his arms. “Bats absolutely hates it when I’m here, Mini-D only puts up with me when I can be useful for him trolling Tim, and Timmy likes to pretend you and I have a beautiful asexual relationship because he—understandably—doesn’t like to think about his brother having sex and it makes him spiral a little bit whenever he’s faced with the reality we don’t. Frankly, I’d rather not contribute to his stress if I can help it. Besides, if I don’t go with you, you’ll go down a rabbit hole of detective work and surveillance watching, and won’t get any sleep. You work tomorrow, babe, and you need more than fifteen minutes of sleep. If I’m with you, I can nag you and guilt you into at least a couple of hours of rest.”

“Dude, Villain Monologing One-oh-one! Don’t give away your entire evil plot like that! Now I know what you’re up to and will be able to counteract you!”

Wally abruptly is right in front of Dick. “Or maybe I’m just saying that to put you on guard for the wrong thing.” His voice drops and he leans in, sliding a hand across Dick’s still exposed stomach. “Maybe I have other plans to get you into bed with me,” he breathes across Dick’s ear before brushing his mouth against the lobe. “And you’ll be so taken by surprise I’ll be having my wicked ways with you before you even know it.”

Dick shivers even as his temperature skyrockets. Now Wally’s put the idea there, he’s having troubles thinking about anything else, and that was probably Wally’s goal all along.

“I won’t give in that easily,” Dick says, even though they both know that’s a lie; he’s _stupidly_ easy for Wally, and Wally knows it. It would be embarrassing, except Wally is just as easy for him, if not easier.

Wally hums and slowly steps back. “We’ll see.” He gives Dick a slow, heated once-over. “Better finish getting dressed,” he says in a tone of voice that suggests if Dick doesn’t, they aren’t going to get very far from the bed.

Dick swallows hard, and forces himself to finish pulling his clothing on.

He’s barely finished when Wally scoops him up. “KF!” He yelps. “I am not some blushing bride—”

“Everyone knows you’d look better in the dress than me, babe. Stop struggling. The Express to Blüdhaven is leaving now!”

“Damn it, West! Don’t you—”

Dick is dropped gently on his computer chair.

“— _Dare!_ Walls!”

Wally laughs and plants a noisy kiss on Dick’s cheek before zipping off to steal an old shirt and shorts of Dick’s. He flops down on the couch with a pile of snacks he’s assembled in the last five seconds and turns on the television. A moment later, he’s quietly mocking the made-for-television rom-com that’s playing.

Dick sighs in mock exasperation, but makes himself turn around and boot up his computer. Wally had said it like a joke, but he’s deadly serious about making Dick sleep. He takes care of Dick when Dick won’t (or can’t), and Dick knows that fact alone has ensured none of his found family will ever say anything (seriously) negative about Wally, so he’ll have nobody who will take his side if he complains about not getting through the footage tonight.

He pulls up the recordings and he gets about five minutes into it before he pauses it, glancing over at his boyfriend. He debates for a moment, but the it’s more a formality than a serious consideration. “Hey, Walls?”

“Yeah, babe?” Wally mutes the television and looks over. “What do you need?”

“…Wanna help me with this? I can bring it up to the television and…we can watch it in relative comfort on the couch.”

“Of course we can. I could use some more cuddles,” says Wally and Dick loves how Wally lets him hide his needs under Wally’s.

It doesn’t take Dick long to get everything set up and in short order, he’s curled up under a quilt, snuggled up against Wally.

“So, tell me what we’re looking at, who we’re looking for, and what we’re hoping to see,” Wally says as the footage comes up and he starts absently combing his fingers through Dick’s hair.

Dick smiles as he relaxes, and starts to explain the smuggling ring he’s been trying to track. And _this_ is what life is about—Wally, warm and solid and loving next to him, as they figure out how to make the world a better place together.

_x Fin x_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
